Secrets and Sins
by iwannakissyou022
Summary: Previously entitled "Why?" A fight between Draco and Hermione changes their relationship forever. Rated M for strong sexual content. Juicy Lemons! Now 2 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Why? It was a simple question. Hermione Granger felt that she had not been a horrible person during her lifetime. On the contrary, she believed that she was honest, hard-working, compassionate and very loyal. So, what had she done in a previous life to deserve this? Being forced to share a room with her hated enemy Draco Malfoy! Well, it was torture! Cruel and unusual punishment for a crime that she did not commit. To say that Hermione was furious was a gross understatement.

As Head Girl, Hermione thought that she would have a successful and peaceful year. Little did she know that her fellow Head Boy was no other than the incredible bouncing ferret, and currently, he was making her life a living hell. Oh sure, girls constantly told her how lucky she was to share a dorm with him. "Ooooh, he's so freaking hot." "I've heard he's AMAZING in bed." "They don't call him the Slytherin Sex God for nothing." However, Hermione could not see what was so appealing about him. Sure, he was somewhat handsome, but his attitude and personality were enormous turnoffs.

As she sat in the common room of the Head's Dormitory in front of the toasty fire, she constantly asked herself "Why?" Why did she have to share a dorm with Malfoy? Why did he always have to be such an obnoxious pain in the ass? Why must he always bring skanky girls up to his room and make ridiculous noises that scarred her for life and kept her up all night? Trying to forget about her current predicament, her mind began to wander only to another one of her problems. She thought of Ron, whom she loved very deeply. He never seemed notice any of her advances. Oh, who was she kidding, he never even noticed that she was a girl! She sighed. Life seemed so easy for Malfoy. He could get anyone he wanted, and anyone he didn't want. He never had to impress anyone. Hermione on the other hand had been trying for years to get the attention of her thick-head friend Ron.

Just as she imagined Ron sweeping her up in his arms and embracing her in a sweet, passionate kiss, she heard the door swing open. "Oh god," she thought to herself, "Just what I need right now, Malfoy." She didn't even have to turn around before she realized that he was not alone. Hermione heard the stumbling foot steps behind her, the moans of two lovers and heard Malfoy push a girl violently against the wall. The tramp sighed and Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. In no mood to fight, she took a few soothing breathes. She analyzed the situation. Behind her, there were currently two horny teenagers ready to "do the dirty." She had two choices: she could sneak away quietly and hide in her private room like a scared little child, or she could teach Malfoy some manners and make him take this somewhere else.

After about a two minutes of debating, she finally made up her mind. She would not stand for this. Praying that they weren't naked, she briefly turned her head to see Pansy Parkinson crushed against the wall by Draco Malfoy. Luckily, almost all their clothes were still on. Her blouse laid on the floor next to them, and they were making ridiculous sounds that, for some scary reason, made her panties become wet. Ignoring the growing feeling between her legs, she angrily screamed, "MALFOY! YOU DO REALIZE I'M IN HERE, DON'T YOU, YOU INSUFFERABLE PRAT! I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE THE COMMON ROOM AND DO THIS IN YOUR OWN PRIVATE ROOM!" her voice began to waiver at the end as she saw a look of rage in Pansy's eyes, and watched as Draco froze in his place, and spun around gracefully to look at her.

"So? Who the fuck cares, mudblood. I'm in the middle of something, and we sure as hell aren't leaving. So, why don't you get the fuck out of here and leave us the bloody hell alone." he growled viciously. With one last sneer, he spun back around, his attention fully focused on Pansy. "Good one, Drakeyyyy" she squealed, "but can you _please _finish this? Her whinny voice was like nails on a chalk board. Draco, his back facing Hermione, then proceeded to lift Pansy up by her ass as she wrapped her skinny legs around his waist. Hermione was left standing there, enraged and embarrassed. How dare he call me a mudblood? How dare he be such a ass?

Oh no. There was no way that Hermione was giving up this easily. She was not going to walk away, and let him win. She would be damned if this was going to happen. She had taken enough of Malfoy's bullshit.

"Listen you little arrogant ferret, why don't you and _Daphne_ finish this in your room like you did last week?" she said angrily. "Oh whoops, did I say Daphne, I meant to say Pansy. I'm sorry, he has so many girls up here, that I get them confused. A couple weeks ago, he was shagging these two Hufflepuff twins, Carly and Marly, right? Well, they both looked exactly the same that I could barely keep them straight!"

This time, it was Pansy who froze. "Draco!," she screeched, "I thought you said that you never slept with Daphne? Or the Hufflepuff twins! You said that I was the only girl for you! How could you do this to me?" she whined.

Malfoy, calmly as ever replied, "Pansy, are you really going to believe the mudblood? She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about."

Pansy, however, wasn't buying it. Especially when she saw something sticking out of Draco's back pocket. She pulled it out, and held up a pair of bright yellow lacy panties.

"You're such an asshole Malfoy! These are definitely not my panties! You know I would never wear anything YELLOW! This belongs to one of those slutty Hufflepuff twins, doesn't it! I don't even know why I give you the time of day, you…you…JERK!" Hermione had to stifle a laugh. That was the best word she could come up with?

With a huff of anger, Pansy shoved Malfoy off of her, grabbed her shirt from the floor, and stomped away, clad in only a revealing bra and her school skirt proclaiming, "We are officially over Malfoy."

"We were never together you stupid cow!" Draco replied bitterly. When Pansy had disappeared, Malfoy turned around, walked quickly over to Hermione, his eyes filled with venom. She was much to pleased with herself to even notice. "Serves him right," she thought to herself proudly, as she began to sit back down on the comfortable couch.

She didn't even notice Malfoy until he was squat down in front of her, his nose practically touching hers.

"Why the hell did you just do that, you filthy little mudblood," he sneered. Having him so close made her feel uncomfortable and strangely, excited. His breath smelled like mint and his musky cologne was completely intoxicating. She found herself forgetting what was happening around her, and her head began to involuntarily move closer to his neck, just to get a better whiff of his delicious scent.

"Oh God Granger…" his words struck Hermione out of her revere. "It's so completely pathetic. Obviously, you want me. Not that I'm surprised or anything, every girl in this school does. I mean, even some of the blokes want me too, although I certainly don't swing that way."

"You're kidding me, right?" Hermione stated, turning slightly red in the cheeks. For some reason, she felt the need to defend herself. But, why? It wasn't like she actually did want him or anything, right?

"It's so obvious that you do. I see that way you react to me," he said, his voice dropping down an octave. His hand, began stroking her leg, slowly moving upward. Draco's hand was hard and strong, somewhat calloused from Quidditch. It felt so good on her creamy thigh. Hermione closed her eyes, barely suppressing a moan that was threatening to escape her lips at any moment. She had to stop this…

"You're insane!" she exclaimed, using all her will-power not to give in to the temptation. She forcefully pushed his hand away from her thigh and jumped up from the couch. "The reason I got her to leave was because I want some peace and quiet. And honestly, I don't condone what you do to these girls. Sleeping with the trashiest whores at Hogwarts and leaving them heartbroken. It's not right, and …

Draco began to chuckle at her words, and she stopped abruptly, giving him a cold glance. "What are you laughing at? This is serious!"

"Well," he said in an amused tone, "It seems to me that you're quite jealous. Seeing me with all those girls makes you go insane because deep down, you wish that I was shagging you instead." As he continued, he moved closer and closer to her, until his mouth was right against her ear. He continued, whispering, "You wish I was making you scream, and moan, and come…" At that inappropriate word, Hermione realized she needed a comeback and fast. For being the smartest witch of her age, why couldn't she think of something witty to say? Finally, she blurted out the first thing that came into her head.

"Well, it seems to me that the only reason you bring those slutty girls back to your room is because you WANT me to be jealous. You WANT me to want you! I'm the only girl in this school who doesn't worship the ground you walk and knowing that there is ONE girl who doesn't want you completely deflates your ego. Malfoy, YOU are the one who's pathetic! You're such a spoiled, self-center and obnoxious prat! I can't possibly believe…"

But Draco never got to find out what Hermione couldn't believe. At that moment, he grabbed her roughly, and crashed his lips against hers. Startled at first, her mind went all mushy as Draco's tongue did amazing things. His lips were soft and warm, yet they pressed against hers with a sense of urgency and intensity. Electricity sparked through her veins as he began to stroke every inch of her body: down her arms, around her waist. All she could do was moan against his mouth.

Finally, she kissed him back, and took all the frustration and anger that she had at him, and turned it into deep passion. She parted her lips, and Draco began to stroke her tongue seductively. She moaned deeply, engrossed in this passionate kiss. Then, his hands began to reach for her blouse, undoing her buttons impatiently. When he was having difficulty with one of them, he growled angrily and ripped the entire blouse off. Hermione gasped at his rough action, and sighed as he began to knead her plump breasts through her sheer bra. Her boobs were so soft and round that Draco couldn't get enough. He could feel her nipple hardening and couldn't wait to suck on them. Hermione felt her panties become soaked with pre-cum as Draco's hands ran all over her body. Although she enjoy being touched, she was dying to feel his hard body.

She undid his tie and quickly took off his shirt, running her hands up and down his hard six pack. His skin was so smooth, and his muscles so hard that it was the perfect combination. She stroked his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. Draco moaned softly when her hands ventured lower and lower…

He was getting impatient again. He wanted all of her. Naked. Right now. Reaching behind her back, he rough unhooked her bra, threw it to the side, and attacked her breasts. He pinched her already hard nipples, rubbing them and rolling them between his fingers. Lowering his head, Malfoy began to suck on them tenderly. He nibbled uncontrollably, relishing in their delicious taste. Hermione was sighing and moaning, her hands running through his light blonde hair. He kissed a line down from her breast, stopping momentarily at her belly button, and continued until he reached her skirt. Hurriedly, he slipped it off and gazed at her already soaked lacy panties.

Staring from her feet, he kissed his way up her legs, stopping inches from her wet center. Slowly, he hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled it down inch by inch. Finally, he tossed them over his head and lightly stroked her pussy hairs with his finger. She moaned softly, pleading with him to pleasure her. "You were a bad girl this evening Ms. Granger," he said huskily, as he continued lightly stroking her pussy. "You deserve to be punished. I'm not going to do anything until you beg me…" However, Draco was having a hard time keeping this promise. He looked up and saw her chest heaving and her boobs rising and falling. All that he wanted to do was thrust into her and make her scream his name.

"Malfoy…" she said softly, but he abruptly stopped. "That's not my name…" he replied bluntly. "Draco…." she moaned, as his began to open up her slits, "Please…"

"Please what?" he growled lowly, wanting more than anything to be inside her hot folds. His slowly thrust a finger inside her, feeling the hot, wet walls of her pussy.

"Fuck me…" she sighed, as he added a second finger. Hearing those dirty words come out of her mouth made his already rock hard erection even harder, if that were possible. He added another finger, thrusting them in and out of her over and over again. Hermione was squirming under his touch, groining and "ooohhh"-ing. "Draco…" she breathed again, overwhelmed by pleasure. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of her. She cried in protest, but only until she saw his head lower between her legs.

Draco licked the length of her pussy ever so lightly, explicating a moan from Hermione. Then, he pushed his long tongue inside her folds. She tasted like heaven, sweet and delicious. He couldn't get enough. Using his tongue, he lapped up all her juices as she began to shake and scream uncontrollably. Her hands once again found his hair, as she thrust her hips forward to meet with his mouth. She was so close, only a few more seconds and she would come. She sighed and…

Suddenly he pulled out. Again. She cried in frustration. She needed an orgasm so badly, but Draco wouldn't give it to her. She glared at him as he simply stated, "You'll come when I come." With those words, she quickly reached for his pants, and undid the belt, noticing the large bulge that protruded outward. When she pulled his trouser down, his long dick sprung into action. Hermione had never seen anything so long and thick. She wonder to herself how it would ever fit. Curious, she reached her hand down and touched it softly. Draco hissed, and she saw that as permission to continue. She began to stroke it gently, added a little pressure and squeezed it slightly. Malfoy began to growl uncontrollably, loving the feeling of her soft, tiny hands stroking his thick cock. Hermione too, enjoyed the velvety feeling of his dick. Her hands reached the tip of his penis, and her thumb rubbed over the top. "Yesss" he hissed, his eyes closed gently.

Then, Hermione did something unexpected. She bent down and licked the length of his cock. "Bloody hell," Draco choked as she took his throbbing member into her mouth. She sucked and sucked with great ferocity, truly satisfied with the taste of it. She used her tongue to flick at the tip of his penis. She then grabbed his balls, and lightly stroked them. Draco grabbed onto her head, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. As she continue her transactions, he was in heaven and on the brink of exploding, when suddenly, she released his penis from her mouth.

"You'll come when I come," she replied with a smirk on her face. Draco stared angrily and said, "Oh you little bitch, you'll pay for that. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move for weeks." More turned on than she had ever been in her entire life, she lied down on the couch, waiting with bated breath as Draco positioned his dick at her pussy. The tip gently brushed against her center, making them both moan in ecstasy. Unable to wait any longer, Draco thrust into her deeply, forgetting that she could possibly be a virgin. He felt her barrier break, and watched a tear fell down her face as she grimaced in pain. He waited a moment for her to get adjusted, but was finding it difficult to wait long. She was so tight and hot. Finally, after the longest twenty seconds of Draco's life, Hermione nodded her head for him to begin.

He thurst into her, watching as her boobs bounced up and down. She screamed in pleasure, never experiencing anything like this before. His penis was so large and thick, that it stretched her to the max. It rubbed against her walls so amazingly, that she thought he would come right then. Draco too was in heaven. "You're so fucking tight and wet, I can't even stand it" he whispered huskily into her ear. His thrusts were slowing down to a tantalizing speed, and Hermione was melting in happiness. Then, he pulled his thick cock almost all the way out of her pussy, only to slam into her with so much force that she almost began to cry. Again and again, he pounded into her with so much ferocity and intensity that she couldn't even breathe. His large balls slammed against her ass, her finger nails left marks on his back, their screams echoed off the walls, and they both never wanted this to end. He soon began to feel her walls tighten around his cock, and his member began to throb. In one beautiful moment, white lights flashed before their eyes as the came together. "Ohhhhh, YESSSS!" "Holy shit!"

Exhausted, they collapsed on top of each other. They laid there peacefully for several minutes, relaxing their heart beats and trying to make sense of what happened. It took Hermione several moments before she finally realized what she had just done. "Oh my God! Why? Why did I do this?" she cried, disgusted with herself. Although the sex was truly amazing, she had done it with Malfoy. Her sworn enemy. What had she been thinking? Desperately, she got up, trying to find something to cover herself with, while at the same time, searching the floor for her clothes. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around to see Malfoy looking at her with tender eyes. "Hermione…" he said, using her first name for the first time. "Why are you upset?"

"Why am I upset? WHY AM I UPSET? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I just slept with my arch enemy and lost my virginity to someone who doesn't give a rat's ass about me!"

"That's not true." he said. "Why do you think that I don't care about you?"

"Well, I mean because…you know…you call me names, and have tortured me for years, and…" she lost her train of thought as Draco began to kiss her neck softly.

"You were right you know," she accidentally blurted out. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I was jealous of all those girls…" She couldn't believe that she had actually admitted that to him. Sex had made her go loopy in the head.

"Well, you were right too. I was trying to make you jealous. And obviously, it worked." he added smugly, smirking. "But I wasn't doing it because of my ego." he said, with a nervous expression that she had never seen on him before.

It took her a moment before she understood. Did he really mean that he liked her? Could this have possibly meant more to him than just sex? He looked at her for a moment, then said whispered, "Oh don't make me say it." He sighed deeply, then continued, "Fine. I think I may have been somewhat, sort of, possibly interested in you for a while…"Hermione laughed, still the same old Draco, perfectly incapable of expressing his feelings. But for the first time, this didn't make her angry. Instead she smiled and said, "I think I may have been somewhat, sort of, possibly interested in you for a while too." He smiled back, as they shared another passionate kiss.

"Why don't we continue this up in my room?" he whispered.

"Why not," said Hermione as they walked up the stairs, their fingers intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

How? How did this happen? Hermione pondered this very thought as she ate breakfast in the Great Hall with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Well, Ron wasn't eating his breakfast so much as he was shoveling the food into his mouth. And Hermione wasn't eating anything at all. She couldn't manage it when her stomach was in such intense knots.

It was the guilt. The all-consuming guilt that was eating away at her soul.

How could she betray her friends and lie to everyone she cares about? How could she be sleeping with Draco Malfoy, the bouncing ferret?! And how could she slowly let their love affair start to negatively affect her school work and her relationships with her friends?

Ron and Harry might be clueless, but Hermione could tell that Ginny knew something was going on.

It was all Draco's fault! If he hadn't started this whole affair, then none of this would have happened.

But, honestly, how could she ever stay mad at Draco (yes, she was calling him Draco now), with his chiseled chest, structured face, searing silver eyes, and blonde hair. Oh, he just made her so wet. And turned on. And horny.

Oh dear god. She was in the middle of the Great hall and all she wanted was Draco to lie her down on the table and bang her, in front of the entire student body. Her face became flushed as the thought played out in her head. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed her thighs together to try to alleviate the throbbing, hot feeling in her core. How was she going to get through the rest of the day like this?

"You OK Hermione?" Harry asked. "You look a bit flushed. Do you have a fever?"

"PHhee lookths like a thomato" commented Ron, with a mouth full of bacon.

"Oh honestly, Ronald. Will you please not talk with food in your mouth!" Hermione snapped. The last thing she needed was an interrogation from her friends, not when she was in this condition. "And I'm feeling fine."

The mood had suddenly changed. Hermione realized that she may have been a little harsh, so she decided to smooth things over.

"I'm sorry," she finally stated. "I am just stressed with all the work I have going on."

"We understand," sympathized Ginny. "You're taking so many hard classes. And living with Malfoy must not be a walk in the park."

At Malfoy's name, Hermione flushed. God, just the sound of his named turned her on. She hoped no one noticed.

"Speaking of the bouncing ferret, he's blatantly staring at you right now." Ginny said, pointedly glancing over to the Slytherin table. Ron and Harry immediately turned to look where Draco was sititng. Hermione slightly panicked, but tried to play it cool. She couldn't look at him now without melting under his erotic glance. She had to wave it off and pretend that it didn't matter.

"Oh, well I'm sure he's just envisioning the numerous ways that he could kill me in my sleep," she replied, awkwardly laughing at the end. She prayed that they bought it.

"Yeah, well if I didn't know any better, I'd guess that he was undressing you with his eyes." Ginny said. She motioned over to where Draco was sitting, "There's lust in his eyes."

Ron dropped the fork his was using harshly on the plate, resulting in a loud clinking noise. Hermione glanced over to him to see his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ginny, _please_. We can't stand each other. He's just looking for a new way to torture me."

Curiosity got the best of Hermione, and she finally looked over to where Draco was sitting. Big mistake. The hunger in his eyes was almost enough to send her over the edge. She was transfixed on his strikingly beautiful face. It said it all._ I want you_.

"He's actually starting to make me feel uncomfortable." Hermione said. "I think I'm going to head over to the library before my first class, get some work done." She sat up and started collecting her books.

"Ok Hermione," Harry replied. "But I don't like the way he's looking at you. Let us know if Malfoy gives you any trouble."

She almost laughed. Harry had NO IDEA the trouble that he was causing her. She thanked him and left, but not before catching Ron's stern, angry gaze.

Hermione was almost at the library, her place of salvation, the only place in the castle where she could think clearly, when she heard someone calling her name.

She had expected Draco to come running after her for a quckie in a closet, but the voice belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley.

"How could you not tell me?" Ginny exclaimed. Her eyes were wide, her expression hard.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Hermione responded, faking confusion. She felt like she was going to throw up. This was her worst nightmare.

"Don't play dumb with me. How long did you think you were going to be able to keep this secret from me? Ron and Harry might be clueless, but honestly Hermione, I'm not stupid. How long have you been sleeping with Malfoy?"

Crap. Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap! What could she do now?! Deny it? Ginny would obviously see through that. She had to give her red-headed friend more credit. It was all over now.

"A little over a month," she whispered. This was the first time she was admitting it out loud, and it was overwhelming. She wanted to die.

The next words that came out of Ginny's mouth almost made Hermione fall onto the floor.

"You're seriously the luckiest girl at Hogwarts. I just can't believe it. Tell me everything."

"Wahh, but I….," Hermione stuttered, shocked by her friend's reaction. "I thought that you'd be furious. I just assumed that you would tell me that I'm crazy, and that I should stop this. You actually condone what I'm doing?"

"Well, I'm mad that you didn't tell me, but honestly, I find it kind of exciting. A forbidden romance- a secret relationship. Malfoy is so attractive, and you two kind of compliment each other. You're straight-laced, hard-working and bright. He's laid-back, arrogant and entitled. Plus you're living together, so it was bound to happen."

"Ginny," Hermione said. She was relieved to know that her friend was OK with this. Maybe she could finally talk with someone about what was going on. She needed some advice, but couldn't help but blush talking about these personal details. "I'm way over my head. The sex is great, but I just feel so much guilt about going behind everyone's back. I don't know what to do."

"Well, do you like him?" Ginny casually replied.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I really do."

"Then you two need to figure out what you're doing. You deserve to be with someone you care about, and if you like him, that's all that matters. Maybe you should become a couple publicly? It might be rough in the beginning, but imagine how nice it will be to not have to sneak around!"

"But what about Harry," she said. "…and Ron."

She had been so sure of her feelings for Ron until her escapades with Malfoy. Now, while she still cares for Ron, her fire and passion for him had significantly dimmed.

"He likes you, you know." Ginny said. "Ron. He's just not man enough to admit it. But honestly, if you're choosing between my brother and Draco Malfoy, would you really pick a boy who can't even chew with his mouth closed?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She had always envisioned herself married to Ron. But now, the only man she could think about is Draco.

"Talk with him," Ginny said. "Let him know how you're feeling."

"When we're together, we honestly don't do much talking." Hermione said, feeling her cheeks blush a full shade darker.

Ginny smirked. "So tell me, is he big?" Giggling ensued between the two girls.

"Ginny!" Hermione couldn't help but be embarrassed. She sighed and said "Very."

The mood had immediately lightened, and she was happy that she had Ginny as a friend

"If he has any cute Slytherin friends, like that Blaise Zabini, feel free to set me up. Nothing will make my parents angrier than if I dated a Slytherin." With that, Ginny hugged Hermione.

"And just be careful. If Harry and Ron catch you, they'll never forgive you."

Hermione nodded. That was her biggest fear.

"This conversation is far from over. I need to hear all the juicy details!" With that, Ginny walked away and Hermione felt like there was a weight lifted off her shoulders. No more hiding, at least not from Ginny.

As Hermione reached for the handle on the door of the library, she felt someone push her into an empty classroom.

"I thought she'd never leave," a voice growled. She was pushed against the wall by none other than Draco Malfoy.

His lips were on hers in a second. Hot, moist and perfect. She could never get enough of his kisses. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Hermione couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips. His hands were everywhere- stroking her thigh, caressing her covered breasts.

When his lips moved to her neck, he sucked on her succulent skin. "Finally…" he moaned. "Let me have you." His voice made her panties even wetter than they were before.

But Hermione needed to be strong, and say what she had to say before she was in too deep. She pushed Draco away, and stared into his face.

"What are you doing? I can't wait anymore…" Draco groaned, he reached for her again, but she stepped away.

"I feel so guilty," she told him. "I don't want to lie to my friends anymore. Didn't you hear what Ginny and I were talking about? You were practically stalking me."

"I couldn't hear what you were saying," he replied. "And I was too busy checking out your ass and mentally fucking you in my head."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Typical man.

"Are you saying that you want to tell everyone that we're, I don't know, what exactly are we doing? Fucking? Sleeping around? Hooking up? I can't take you out anywhere so I guess we're not technically dating?"

"That's just it. I want you to be able to take me out on a date without being afraid of being caught. It's just so much stress," she said.

"Well, I'd love nothing more than to show you off, make all the boy's here jealous," he said. "So, if you want to tell people, then I'm OK with that. But, what will your little Gryffindor friends think when they find out that their little angel has been screwing the big, bad Slytherin?"

"I think I can handle them," she retorted. "The question is, how will your Slytherin's react?"

"With jealousy. You are smoking hot, but they'll have to stay the fuck away from you, because you're mine," Draco said softly, walking toward her and kissing her gently.

"My parents, the Slytherin's and everyone else that gives me shit for dating you because you're not a pure blood, they can go jump off a cliff. I get what I want, and I want you."

Hermione smiled, "Sounds good. Now, I seem to have forgotten what we were doing before this little conversation. Where were we?" she said mischeiveiously.

"Let me refresh your memory," he whispered seductively, pushing her back up against the wall with a hot, searing kiss.

In one swift move, he ripped her school blouse off, causing buttons to fly in every direction. His actions were anxious and impatient.  
"What's the hurry, she whispered seductively, gripping on to his shoulders for dear life.

"I've been thinking about this all morning," he groaned. Her bra was off in a flash, and his hands began pinching her rosy pink nipples. She sighed.

"I just wanted to fuck you right there in the Grand Hall. Feel your warm, sweet pussy around me. Hear you scream my name. I want you now!"

"Ahh" Hermione replied. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. Draco trailed a line of kisses down her neck to the area between her breasts before he took her pert nipple and gently sucked it in his mouth. His one hand caressed her other luscious, soft breast while the other hand ran under her skirt, to her smooth, firm ass. This was her heaven.

But she was anxious to feel his skin, and couldn't reach the buttons on his shirt while his hot mouth was licking her breast.

"I need to feel you Draco," she managed to say, despite her ragged breathing. When he straightened up, she moaned at the loss of his touch. She quickly managed to loosen his tie and ripped his shirt off his chest. "Of course you do," he crooned.

Her hands immediately stroked his smooth, chiseled chest. Draco's hands went to her creamy things and moved up to her apple-shapped ass. Hermione took note, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his strong torso.

"I want to fuck you on a desk, you dirty girl," he said, as he walked over to the large table at the front of the classroom. Draco removed her skirt and used his hands to stroke her soft thighs, reaching closer and closer to her core. Hermione sighed, "More, please." He ran a finger along her center through her moist, silk panties before he roughy ripped them off her body. "I want to taste you," he said in a low, seductive voice.

He went to work on her pussy, putting one, then two fingers inside her hot, moist center. Hermione couldn't think straight, and almost screamed when she felt his tongue lick her folds, lapping up her sweet juices. He then used his tongue to lick circles on her sensitive clit. When his tongue plunged inside her, she couldn't help herself. She thrust against his mouth and desparately grabbed at his haird.

"Fuck me, Draco, now" she pleaded. He didn't need to hear it twice. He stopped his administrations to quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his boxers. His large cock sprang to life, pulsing in excitement.

"Hello there," Hermione said, reaching down to stoke his smooth dick. She quickly reach behind to run her nails along his balls. "Get inside me now," she demanded.

Draco took his dick in his hand, and guided it toward her entrance. He teased her sweet folds with the tip of his penis, making Hermione squirm in anticipation. "You're mine," he growled, before he roughly thrust inside her wet, warm heat.

Paradise. Nothing compared to this feeling. His cock stretched her to the max and reached places within her that she didn't even know existed. The friction was intense, and with every thrust Hermione screamed out. He reached out for her breasts, taking the round globes into his warm hands.

"YES YES YES" Hermione screamed. Their sex just kept on getting better and better.

Draco's bit down harshly on her lips, sure to leave bruises and groaned at the feeling of her pussy surrounding his cock. She ran her nails down his back, thrusting back into Draco. Suddenly, his hands then went to her thighs and lifted her leg over his shoulder This new angle was unbelievable. His thrusts, which had been short and fast, became harder and slower. She knew that she wasn't going to last long, as she felt he vaginal walls tighten around her cock.

"OH MY GOD" she screamed, as she came fast and strong. His release happened immediately after hers, as intense and powerful as ever before. He collapsed on top of her, creating a pile of sweaty skin and soft flesh. Their breathing was slowing down to normal, and Hermione reached out to stroke his face.

"I can't get enough of you. Ever," he whispered to her. Hermione learned down to kiss him, replying "same."

Hermione was a smart girl accustomed to thinking logically and using her mind to make decisions. But she couldn't ignore how sweetly he kissed her, how he could make her melt with one glance, how he made her feel special and beautiful. Ginny was right- she deserved to be happy with someone she loved, and yes, she loved him. She was nervous about letting people know about the relationship, but with Draco by her side, she knew that she could do anything. And how sweet it was to be here in this moment with him.


End file.
